


Solo un par de copas

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Luego de una buena fiesta, Tom está un poquito borracho y termina confesándole a Jake algunas cosas que tal vez no debería haber dicho
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 4





	Solo un par de copas

Tom y Jake habían ido a una fiesta íntima, solo su circulo de amigos más cercanos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zendaya, se habían divertido como nunca ya que podían sentirse tranquilos de mostrarse cariñosos entre ellos, pero tanta diversión había hecho que Tom se pasará de tragos, caminaba en zigzag para llegar al lado de su novio quien lo miraba con burla  
\- Creo que deberías llevártelo- le comentó Jacob mientras Tom lo abrasaba y le decía que parecía un osito  
\- Creo que sí- Jake busco a Zendaya para despedirse y le señalo a Tom que estaba quedándose dormido apoyado contra la pared  
\- ¡Tom! - llamó Zendaya- Un chico le está coqueteando a Jake  
\- ¡Qué! - Tom abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar, volteo a ver a su amiga- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?  
\- Tom – llamó Jake tratando de reprimir la risa- es broma  
\- Yo… yo te amo- Tom lo abrazo- no dejes que nadie coquetee contigo o lo golpearé  
\- Ya llévatelo- dijo Zendaya riendo- gracias por venir  
\- Gracias a ustedes- Jake arrastro a Tom fuera de la casa y pidió un taxi, si bien no había bebido tanto no quería arriesgarse  
Llegaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Tom lo besaba en el ascensor, quería treparse encima de él, pero Jake se alejaba, alguien podía verlos, a regañadientas Tom lo siguió a la habitación y se sentó en el piso del cuarto.  
\- ¿Cuánto bebiste? - preguntó Jake mirándolo  
\- 9 o 10… nada más  
\- 9 o 10 ¿Qué? - preguntó el mayor  
\- Botellas- Tom sonrió- ¿por qué eres tan alto?  
\- ¿Por qué eres tan tonto? - Jake le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Tom la rechazo  
\- No quiero, me gusta la alfombra- se recostó- ¿quieres hacerlo en el suelo?  
\- No vamos a hacerlo en el piso, no es bueno para la espalda  
\- Viejo  
\- Niño  
\- Sexy  
\- Borracho  
\- Ey, tenías que decir un cumplido- Tom empezó a hacer un ángel de nieve en el suelo- me gusta salir contigo ¿sabías?  
\- ¿Así? - Jake vio su oportunidad para hacer hablar a Tom y decidió tomarla- ¿por qué? - se sentó al borde de la cama  
\- Porque eres inteligente, muy guapo y porque me soportas a pesar de que a veces me comporto como un niño- Tom levantó un poco su cabeza- ¿ya quieres hacerlo en la alfombra?  
\- Deja la alfombra en paz- rio- ¿Qué más te gusta de mí?  
\- La pregunta correcta señor Gyllenhaal- hipo- sería ¿Qué no me gusta de ti?  
\- Ok entonces que no te gusta de mi  
\- No me gusta que seas tan guapo, no me gustan tus exs porque te lastimaron y no me gusta que no te comprometas  
\- ¿No me comprometo? - Jake estaba interesado  
\- Ajá- Tom se sentó y cruzó las piernas- ¿por qué le temes al compromiso?  
\- ¿Quién dice eso?  
\- Todos, hasta Maggie lo dice- Tom lo miró durante un segundo- yo no te voy a dejar, a menos que me engañes, tampoco es que no me quiera a mí mismo  
\- ¿Piensas que un día me voy a aburrir y te voy a dejar?  
\- Si- Tom se quedó pensativo- a veces si lo pienso, pero luego digo…- una lagrima cayó por su mejilla- yo no soy ellas, nuestra relación es especial…  
\- Ey vamos no llores, estabas tan alegre hace un momento- Jake se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo  
\- Yo te amo- Tom lo miro- y te amaré siempre ¿sabías? - sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas- yo… no puedo darte algunas cosas, pero te daré todo lo que pueda ¿entiendes?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Jake acaricio su cabello  
\- Soy hombre- Tom proclamó solemnemente   
\- Ok… eso ya lo sé  
\- No puedo tener hijos, aunque sería genial que pudiera, a este punto ya tendríamos un equipo de futbol- Tom rio- unos mini Tom y mini Jake corriendo por todos lados  
\- Si queremos podemos adoptar más adelante- Jake le beso la frente  
\- Si, si quiero hacer eso- Tom volvió a echarse en la alfombra- Tener un bebé contigo - Tom rodó en el suelo- tan cómoda- susurró  
\- Vamos ponte de pie, te vas a enfermar- Jake volvió a extenderle la mano  
\- Ok- Tom se levantó de un salto y se paró delante de él- ¿Por qué eres tan guapo?  
\- ¿Buenos genes? - Jake lo abrazó   
\- Muuuy buenos genes señor Gyllenhaal- Tom se sentó encima de él- nos vamos a casar algún día y no te dejaré escapar   
\- ¿Así? Nos vamos a casar y a tener hijos, suena bastante prometedor Holland- Acaricio sus brazos ¿Soy yo o has ganado más músculo? - hacía tiempo que no se veían  
\- ¿Te gusta? - Tom mostró sus brazos  
\- Si- Jake le sonrió- cada día pareces menos un niño  
\- Tengo que estar a tu altura, aunque no literal, ya no voy a crecer más- Tom le dio un beso – vamos a hacerlo siii, por favooor  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperar a mañana que estés sobrio  
\- Mientes- Tom se frotó contra su erección  
\- Si haces eso no podré hacerlo- Jake gruño un poco al sentir la excitación y lo tumbo en la cama  
A la mañana siguiente Tom sentía que la cabeza le explotaba, no recordaba nada después de comer pastel; se movió en la cama y sintió el cuerpo de Jake a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirlo ya que la noche anterior él había viajado para acompañarlo al cumpleaños de Zendaya, abrazo a su novio y le dio pequeños besos en su espalda. Jake bostezo y se giró para verlo.  
\- Buenos días- Jake le sonrió  
\- ¿Qué paso anoche? Siento la cabeza a punto de estallar y me duele el trasero  
\- ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?  
\- Recuerdo comer pastel, estaba muy bueno ojalá Zendaya nos guarde un trozo y luego… no… todo está en blanco  
\- Dijiste muchas cosas interesantes ayer- Jake acaricio su cabello- cosas como que querías que te embarace o que te ibas a casar conmigo  
\- ¿¡Qué!?- Tom se alejo y se puso de pie rápidamente- yo… yo no pude haber dicho eso…- se tapó el rostro horrorizado  
\- También tenías una fijación con la alfombra, al final terminamos haciéndolo en el suelo- Jake se sentó y rio al ver a Tom rojo como un tomate y completamente desnudo  
\- No puede ser- Tom no podía verlo a la cara- dime que es broma  
\- ¿Por qué bromearía con eso? - Jake se levantó- Así que un equipo de mini Toms y mini Jakes  
\- Dios que vergüenza- Tom se fue a esconder al baño- ¡Olvida todo lo que dije! – gritó  
\- ¿Por qué olvidaría tan romántica confesión? Yo estuve de acuerdo en todo menos en lo de la alfombra, pero ya ves como al final terminamos también ahí- abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Tom apoyado contra el lavado  
\- ¿En serio? - se giró y se mordió el labio- no quería que supieras nada de eso… no quería…  
\- ¿Asustarme? - Jake rio- lo que menos me puede asustar en este mundo es formar una familia contigo- lo abrazo – te amo, hoy y siempre Tom  
\- Yo también te amo- le devolvió el abrazo y se separó rápidamente- ¿Qué te paso en el pecho?  
\- ¿Qué me paso? - Jake miró las marcas en su pecho y se giró para ver su espalda en el espejo- Huracán Holland fue lo que pasó  
\- Ayer probablemente tuvimos el sexo más salvaje de nuestra relación y no lo recuerdo- respondió triste  
\- Y no volverá a repetirse, esas marcas van a tardar semanas en desaparecer, aunque las tuyas te quedan bien  
\- ¿Qué? - Tom se miró en el espejo y gritó horrorizado al ver los cardenales  
\- Fue tu idea- se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la habitación  
\- ¿Y me hiciste caso? ¿también estabas ebrio? - Tom lo siguió  
\- Ebrio de amor y deseo- sonrió- vamos a ducharnos, muero de hambre  
Tom se apoyo en la puerta del baño y observo al hombre delante de él, Jake era la única persona que podía frenar todas sus locuras o seguirlas hasta el final, amaba demasiado su forma de ser y sin duda alguna algún día se casaría con él y tendrían muchos hijos a los que cuidaría con su vida.


End file.
